


Sesshōmaru's Control

by SatanSpawnedNougat



Series: Blue Moon Prophecy [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Almost non/con but he snaps out of it so I don't think I need to click that warning but idk, Alpha Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), And lemon but not actual sex, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Animal Instincts, Attempted Mating, Blood, Bonus Chapter, But like this is a bonus chapter so if you read the main story you know what to expect, Canine Instincts, Dancing, Dark, Darker instincts of youkai, Demon Courting, Demon Rin, Dom Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Don't take Rin from Sesshomaru cus he will flip, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Feelings, Festival, Gore, Idk whether to rate this as M or E, Inu Youkai (InuYasha), Kinda underage drinking I guess not sure, Mating Rituals, Misunderstandings, POV Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Poor Sesshomaru, Post-Canon, Protective Sesshomaru (InuYasha), Rin is drunk, Rin really needs the Inu Dictionary, Rin unknowingly seduces Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru is the king of internal screaming, Tags Are Hard, This MIGHT be exlicit idk honestly, Violence, Wonderful angst, Youkai, Youkai Rin, idk how to tag, instincts, lovesick idiot, mostly angst, not a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSpawnedNougat/pseuds/SatanSpawnedNougat
Summary: [THIS IS A BONUS CHAPTER TO MY STORY 'THE DOG WHO CALLS THE MOON' AND IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THAT STORY YOU WILL (most likely) BE HELLA CONFUSED HERE!! This one shot takes place during chapter 12 & 13 from the main story line, only told from Sesshōmaru's POV instead of Rin's]It's pretty much Sesshōmaru and Rin at a yōkai festival and Sesshōmaru losing all of his control in more ways than one.
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Blue Moon Prophecy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160321
Comments: 18
Kudos: 34





	Sesshōmaru's Control

**Author's Note:**

> I WILL REPEAT THIS AGAIN, PLEASE READ THIS: This is a bonus chapter! You WILL (probably) be confused without reading the main story line up to at least chapter 13! New and want to read the main story? Click on the 'Blue Moon Prophecy' series tag and you can find it there. The main story is titled 'The Dog Who Calls The Moon'. You really cannot miss it :)
> 
> And I welcome my other readers here! Do be sure to take a look at the tags tho. The darker instincts of yōkai are described here as well, and it's nothing compared to chapter 10 where it has only been hinted at her and there, this is a bit more on the darker side. Sesshōmaru is NOT a human, and he doesn't act like one either, don't forget this!
> 
> Either way, enjoy a whole lot of 7K+ madness from Sesshy's mind. So enjoy, and be sure to drop me a comment and kudos if you liked it! :D

Sesshōmaru really enjoyed holding Rin close. He loves to feel her curves pressed against him and basking in her scent. She smelled like the wildflowers she loved so much, she smelt like the rain in a stormy night, and she smelt like moonlight. The moonlight was a new touch since she became yōkai, and he had never thought moonlight to have a smell before, but if it did it smelled like her. It was a clean and powerful scent. 

His arm was still wrapped around her from where she had listened to the golden kitsune’s story about the story of the festival. Sesshōmaru had not listened to the tale, he had not watched the fox, and instead he only had eye for her. He watched how her expression and scent changed as the story processed and found it much more captivating and fascinating than any tale the fox could possibly tell. He watched the light shine in her eyes, reflected by the light’s around them, but it mostly came from within. It came from her. It was her heart and her soul which shone out and pulled him in even further with every look directed his way.

Rin carried a light which seemed to pull all yōkai around her towards her so that they might share it with her. And he had been no exception. 

Lightly rubbing circles on her skin with his thumb through her kimono, he reveled in the blush which formed on her face once she was aware of his actions.  _ So easily flustered _ , he couldn’t help but muse. 

Rin surprised him by twisting around in his hold and dancing out of his arms with a graceful twirl. Her Mokomoko waved invitingly in his face from the movement, allowing him to take a good whiff of her delicious scent. ‘Smell me. Catch me,’ the action called to him. He almost growled, mouth opening slightly as fangs gleamed. He could clearly scent her happiness and excitement. He was drunk on it, wanting more. 

A smile was shot his way and then she turned around again, something clearly catching her attention. Sesshōmaru took a step closer to her, about to wrap her up in his arms and take her up on her offer, but before he could take a hold of his black-haired beauty she danced away from him again. Rin ran from him and his instincts rose up in answer as all of his attention focused on her and the scent-trail she left behind for him to follow. He watched for a while how her tail and hair flew behind her, how the light played with her, how her kimono hugged her form perfectly.   


_ Catch. Chase _ , his instincts all but demanded of him. And Sesshōmaru did. He did not care who might be watching him run around after a female. He was the Western Lord, he could do as he pleased. And this was rather innocent, it wasn't like he planned on taking Rin in front of a crowd. No one but  _ him  _ would be allowed to see what was  _ his _ . 

The wild, fast-paced music of the festival thumped through his blood, adding on to his excitement to finally catch her, to show her that he could. It pushed his instincts to the forefront and echoed their call, demanding and fierce. He narrowed his eyes on her back in front of him. Rin wasn’t going at top speed so he could easily catch her if he wanted to, but where was the fun in that? 

He was never far behind her and he stopped when she did. He pressed himself against her back to feel her warmth against his own and lowered his nose to her neck, taking his time to analyze all aspects of her scent. He growled softly in her ear, letting her know that he got her and of his victory in doing so. Sesshōmaru did not care to look at what made Rin stop, for he knew what it was.

It was the dancing area. He should have known that the unknown instruments would have caught her interest. He suppressed the urge to smile, for his Rin was just as curious as every other Inu. It was in her nature and she followed it wonderfully. He pressed his nose firmer against her neck until he was nearly drowning in her scent, his insides growing warm as he did so.

“Sesshōmaru?” The first syllables of his name made him pull back from his inspection and meet her eyes. His own widened when he noticed the look on her face; she looked hopeful and pleading with large sparkling eyes, her lips were pouting and his eyes were drawn. The breath was knocked out of him and he could only wait to hear what she would say. What she wanted and would ask for. What her demand would be.

If only she knew the power that look held over him. 

Rin rarely asked for anything. So he knew that whatever it was, he would find a way to grant her wish. He could see the call of the music in her eyes, reflected in his own. 

_ Get loose. Dance through the night. Be wild. Be free _ , it called to them both. He suppressed the urge to smirk. For if Rin wanted to let loose and be wild tonight, she only needed to ask and he would only all too happily comply. 

“Will you dance with me?” She asked of him, momentarily stunning him. Growing up as the heir to the lands, he had been forced to take dance lessons so he could manage himself at court and balls and official festivities. Sesshōmaru was never the greatest fan of dancing, he found it boring and a waste of time, and anyone who ever dared to walk up to him and ask to dance was sent away with an icy glare. For Sesshōmaru  _ did not _ dance. He was made for battle and war, for killing and reaping lives, he was even named after it, he wasn’t made for dancing and other delicate arts. 

But he would make an exception for her. It was Rin who asked it of him. Who was he to refuse?

Then he thought about how he would get to hold her close against him as they moved to the music. Of how her curves would feel against him and where he would get to touch her, feel and see her muscles work under his touch. Oh yes, Sesshōmaru was definitely all for it. He should have considered dancing with her before.

Rin bit her lip as if doubtful of what he would say and his eyes followed the movement of her teeth. He was almost jealous of her fangs, for  _ he  _ wanted to be the one to nibble on her lip and claim her mouth with his own. He clamped down all of his control so he wouldn’t lean over and downright  _ devour _ her mouth where they stood. Instead he smirked, eyes burning and took her hand in his own. He bowed down before her as has been taught to him all those centuries ago, placing a kiss on the back of her hand before he righted himself and took her in his arms. 

Her expression showed him that she had been surprised by his acceptance of her request. He couldn’t help the widening of his smirk as her beautiful eyes became large. “If it pleases you,” he purred at her in a silky voice before he proceeded to swipe her away into the crowd of other dancers. 

Sesshōmaru knew that at those dances no one looked or cared at who was who, which worked more than in his favor for he could dance with her and swipe her off her feet without a gaping audience watching their every movement. He could dip her down and twirl her around, and enjoy the wonder-filled look which was directed at him alone. Really, it was for the best that they weren’t recognizable for now. 

~~~

Sesshōmaru had been wrong. Very wrong. 

It would have been better if they were recognized, for his intended was taken from him when he had been distracted by her curves and eyes and smile and the problem in his own hakama. She was so perfect in his arms, completely trusting him to guide her and keep her standing. She counted on him to protect her. And then his sweet bride was taken from right under his nose by those daring thieving females! 

He realized it was a game, for the only reason they managed to get close to him in the first place was because they held no hostility towards her. All of his instincts have been tuned in on danger since she accepted the advance of his suit, as befitting of their courting dance and his own status as Alpha and Western Lord. He had to keep her safe, he had to protect her and no harm could befall her under his watch. And so he would teach those  _ Rin thieves _ a lesson once he caught up to them, but first he had to deal with their companions. 

He glared down at the six fools who dared to stand between him and his chosen female. They were all Inu but that did not matter to Sesshōmaru. They took his mate, and that was all that was running through his mind.

His instincts had gone into an uproar since Rin was taken out of his sight. They roared furiously to life, urging him to demolish the whole town if needed. To take on his True Form and tear and destroy everything on his path until she was back at his side. He wouldn’t allow  _ anyone  _ to take her from him. He had to suppress the more violent side of him, for Rin was not harmed and they were still his subordinates and it wouldn’t do to go on a killing spree during a festival. The paperwork alone would be a nightmare. And Rin probably wouldn’t like it either.

With that thought in mind - the last thing he wanted was to disappoint her - he bared his fangs at the fools before him, demanding them to step back so he could return to her side. If they choose to step back and submit to his superiority, he would let them go without a scratch. But if not, they wouldn’t get so lucky. He growled low and threateningly in warning. 

But they clearly weren’t the brightest or simply did not recognize him for some reason, for instead of stepping back and baring their throats to declare him as the winner, they growled back at him. They  _ challenged  _ him. They challenged his dominance and superiority. 

Which was the wrong thing to do with an Alpha like Sesshōmaru. 

He unleashed his powerful yōki from within, face set in a vicious snarl in answer to their challenge. Hair billowing around his form, he glared down at them with an icy look. His domineering yōki pressed down on them, forcing them on their knees before him.

Nothing but pure horror struck their faces when they finally realized  _ who  _ exactly stood before them. For there was no mistaking that power, for even if the lights played with his facial features, everyone knew that  _ that  _ power belonged to the Western Lord himself, the very ruler of those lands. They finally noticed who they decided to mess around with in their silly game. A game which might very well cost them their lives, as their eyes reflected. They now knew whom they had challenged, whose mate they had taken, whose path they blocked. Who now stood before them in all of his might and fury. They feared him and what he might do, it was plain in their scent, the foul scent overriding everything else. They were terrified of him. 

_ As well as they should be _ . This was the side he had always tried to hide from Rin, not wanting to scare her away from his side. This dark domineering side he had always held within, which he had been born with a thousand years ago. A side which would probably never truly leave him, for it did not matter that he had fallen in love and given away his heart, it did not matter he would fall before her and do everything she asked of him and that she bought out the gentle side in him, for  _ she  _ just needed to be in danger and he would be more than willing to turn the world into a graveyard of all the doomed souls who stood before him and dared to harm her. 

_ Nothing _ would get between him and Rin. He would make sure of it, or blood would flow, and that he swore on his own name and honor.

The festivities around him had come to a halt when Sesshōmaru had unleashed his yōki in his fury. Most yōkai were on the ground under the powerful onslaught, some of the lesser yōkai even unconscious. Everyone stood frozen and those who could still move stumbled away as fast and as far as they could. No one wanted to catch  _ his  _ attention and have that terrible power unleashed on them instead. 

He took a single step closer and the six Inu seemed to fold into themselves, both out of fear and the rise in his yōki. They tried to prostrate before him, in a hope to appease to him, but they were too late. 

Rin wasn’t by his side anymore. She was stolen by those females. And the males before him were their companions. They helped them steal  _ his  _ Lady.

Baring his fangs he smirked down at them, a dark glint in his eyes. It was enough to make two of them pee their pants and another faint. He mentally noted how the one who fainted would be lucky and get away unscratched. 

Rin would not like it if he killed them, and so he won’t for her sake. But it wouldn't matter as long as they just stayed alive… and if really needed he could always use Tenseiga. 

He actually went and chuckled. And then he jumped at them, eyes and fangs gleaming as he unleashed his light whip and poison claws. He had already decided he wouldn’t use Bakusaiga, for he wasn’t willing to destroy the entire town - and risk harming Rin - with one furious swipe of the powerful blade.

Those Inu weren’t warriors, they did not have a gift like he had the gift of poison, so he knew it would be over soon. It would be as easy as walking through a field of flowers. 

~~~

He had been right in assuming it wouldn’t be much of a fight.

It was a one-sided beating. 

He glared down at the six unconscious bodies around him, the blood around them, pleased that they wouldn’t get up again for a while and block his path again. He had spared their lives, which would please Rin, so all was good. Sure, one of them might now be missing an arm and another an eye, and he  _ might _ have dug in his claws too deep and completely mutilated the face of another, but Sesshōmaru liked to say he had held back from doing much worse as his own instincts demanded he did. With them being Inu themselves - although Inuyōkai instead of Inudaiyōkai - they should have known after all how protective male Inu were over their females, especially those who had courted as long as he had and thus preferred to mate soon as his bright stripes clearly indicated.

Without deeming them worthy of as much as a second glance, the Western Lord turned around again and started the search for his chosen female. Very quickly he noticed that those  _ Rin thieves _ had used their aura to hide their scents which made it harder for him to track them, but luckily for him they seemed to be unable to fully hide Rin’s powerful yōki and so he followed the small trail she had left behind for him. 

It seemed to go all over town, the females clearly smart enough not to stay in one place for too long in the hopes to shake him off their trail. It started to irritate Sesshōmaru for he preferred to have Rin back in his arms as soon as possible, holding her close and whisking her away for the duration of the night so she couldn’t slip away again. He needed to know that she was okay so that his instincts could settle down again. But Sesshōmaru was an experienced hunter, and he won’t stop until Rin was back with him, and so he stubbornly kept going. 

After his beating of the six Inu males the festival had started up around him again, but he was still aware of the nervous glances he occasionally received. Sesshōmaru did not care about that. At least they did not get in his way. He was starting to get worried about Rin. Part of him knew that the females who took her held no hostility within them - and he was sure they wouldn’t dare harm her once realizing she was  _ his _ \- but if they did… he suppressed the urge to growl and tear something apart. 

A scent hit him all but in the face and he stopped to analyze it.  _ Rin _ , he knew immediately. He had finally found her. Not wasting even a second he followed the scent trail until his eyes finally landed on his black Inu again. But instead of going up to her, taking her in his arms and whisking her away as he so desperately wanted, he narrowed his eyes as he took in the scene before him. His hackles rose again as he bared his fangs. 

Rin hung limp in the arms of a brown and grey Inu. The four females stood above her, talking to each other in hushed tones. But he ignored their words and instead focused on his intended. Was she hurt?

The thought alone was enough to nearly make him see red again and he growled threatenly, the sound deep and low and full of danger. The females tensed up and gave him a downright petrified - and somewhat guilty - look. He gave them the most icy glare he could muster, wondering about the best way to get Rin back and teach the four fools a lesson as well. But before he could do anything Rin had broken the silence which hung over them, giving him a bright smile and gasping loudly. “There are two Sesshōmaru’s!” She gasped out.

He looked at her, bangs shooting up in honest surprise at her words. Was she drunk? Did they dare to  _ drug  _ her? Before he could ask anyone, Rin shook the females off her and made a mad-dash towards him. There was a downright happy, almost dazed, smile on her face and her line wobbled a bit as she went towards him. All of his anger seemed to melt away from him as he saw her happily going back to his side. He watched how Rin jumped, too surprised to catch her when she crashed against the ground right next to him. 

Sesshōmaru blinked as he wondered what just happened before he shot the four females an icy glare before going up to Rin’s side to check how she was doing. She was still sprawled on the hard ground; she looked so confused about something and her face was scrunched up in such an adorable way that he almost wanted to laugh at her. 

He stepped next to her, his shadow falling over her form and waited for her to notice him. When she did, she rolled on her back before him and gazed up at him in a dazed way. He scowled when he recognized the stench of alcohol clinging to her. 

Sesshōmaru did not like it when other scents disturbed her own natural scent. The only scent allowed to do that would be his own. “Are you drunk?” He asked her, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear what she would say. He was aware of the females taking that moment to slip away to escape his wrath, the white-haired one nudging the others to follow her. Sesshōmaru considered stopping them and teaching them a lesson, but then he thought about how Rin would be left alone to fend for herself and so he stayed. She needed him to get her back to the inn, and he wasn’t about to leave her behind. 

“No,” Rin said to his question, a pout on her face as she gave him an almost insulting look to even dare suggest she was drunk. 

He shook his head at that, silver hair shimmering around him as he muttered under his breath, “Why are you so much trouble?”

He wasn’t expecting her to answer. “Because I am a flower,” she said in the most serious voice he had heard of her so far. 

And then the Western Lord actually choked on his breath to keep back the laughter threatening to spill past his lips. Trust a drunken Rin to call herself a flower. “Sure, Rin,” he said, not missing the look of pure triumph which crossed her face at his words. He couldn’t help but wonder what she was thinking about. “Get up and let’s go back to the inn,” he said, just wanting to get her back to the safety of their room so that the alcohol could leave her system. 

But Rin surprised him yet again. “No,” she said. One of his eyebrows had arched up to that. This was the first time she had ever told him ‘no’, and in a way it amused him greatly that the first time would be when she got drunk to such a state during a yōkai festival. He wondered if it was another joke from the universe. 

He couldn’t help but wonder how much she had drunk. He could smell taiyō sake on her breath, which he knew was one of the strongest sake's in the yōkai world, brewed by a small clan who lived high up in the mountains, closest to the sun. Most yōkai could only handle three cups before they would pass out. He himself could handle four of course until he would start to get drunk at the level Rin seemed to be at. 

It would be a while until it would have completely left her system. 

“I want to stay here,” Rin babbled up at him, appearing to be quite sure of her decision to spend the night sprawled out on the streets, “I am comfortable.”

Sesshōmaru looked at the hard ground she was laying on. At the dirt and the rocks poking into her back. It did not look comfortable, but who knew what a drunken yōkai was thinking really? Rin seemed to realize that he wouldn’t let her stay on the ground and so she started to get up, wobbling around as she did so. Before he could move to steady her and carry her back in his arms, she laughed a wild laugh before jumping at him.

And then Sesshōmaru froze, finding himself standing in the middle of the street like a fool with Rin wrapped all around him. Her arms were around his neck, her claws gently playing with his hair, and her legs were tightly wrapped around his middle. He could feel all of her curves pressed against him, her scent was all over him and Sesshōmaru was hypnotized. His lower armor started to downright hurt but he did not fight it. He had no idea where he was supposed to place his hands. 

His eyes went wide as he wondered what she was thinking. Then her face moved closer to his own, and he wondered if she would kiss him, but she surprised him by booping his nose with her own instead.

‘I think you are cute’, she had told him in Inu.

Sesshōmaru blinked at that, fighting the urge to cross his eyes so he could stare his own nose down, as if he would find the answer there.  _ Did she just call This Sesshōmaru cute _ ? He almost couldn’t believe it. He had been called many things in his life, but cute or adorable was definitely  _ not  _ one of them. “You sure took your time finding me,” her voice pulled him out of his musings again and he focused on her to find her studying his eyes, “did your nose stop working?” She added before giggling and pressing her cheek against his neck. He could hear her soft, pleased purr in his ear before she made every muscle in his body stop working by nuzzling her cheek against his neck, covering him in her own scent. 

‘I am ready’, Rin said with that action, purring in his ear as she did so.

Sesshōmaru couldn’t think. He could only stand there like a fool while this beautiful and seductive female told him she was finally ready to mate with him. A female he had been courting for the past four years. He had to remind himself that she was drunk and that it was the sake thinking, but it did  _ not _ help his throbbing cock or the way his instincts screamed at him to take her. To take her up on her offer, to mate her and dominate her, to keep her under him with his fangs while he mercilessly pounded within her and made her scream and howl his name. He could  _ almost _ imagine how her walls would feel and clench around him. He gulped, desperately trying to gasp his control again and slam it into place.

His arms went around her and he moved back into the direction of the inn. Perhaps he could find a way to lock her up in the hot springs so she wouldn’t seduce him further. For there was no way he would be able to keep his hands to himself when she was like  _ this _ . He did not want to mate her when she was under the influence of that damned sake. She wasn’t ready yet, and Sesshōmaru knew that. He did not want her to regret what they did once the effects of the sake wore off.  _ Rin is dangerous when she’s drunk. Very dangerous _ , he thought to himself, making a mental note to keep her  _ far away  _ from any kind of sake until after their mating night, at the very least. 

He started to walk faster, but then the little minx in his arms decided to press herself closer against him. He could feel every curve of her boobs against him and he nearly stumbled over his own feet. He tensed up all of his muscles and walked almost stiffly to prevent himself from dragging her in a dark and private corner and ravaging her thoroughly. She was as good as begging him to mate with her, which  _ did not  _ help his waning control. It was all but slipping away from him. 

He was vaguely aware of her placing her head on his shoulder. He  _ almost _ sighed in relief when she stayed put and did not give him more mating signals. He was aware of her watching him, but that was safe. Nothing was wrong with watching. “Why was he so beautiful,” he heard her mutter under her breath and he gave her a surprised look at what she said. 

Rin laughed at him and pulled herself up in his arms, giving him the perfect view of her chest which was almost pressed in his face. His throat ran dry and he actually faltered in his steps when she pressed her cheek stripes against his own and rubbed them together. ‘Mate me’, she told him with the action. Sesshōmaru nearly fell over from the shiver going down his entire being. 

The proud Western Lord actually went and whined. But he did not know anymore if he was begging her to stop or to continue. 

Rin purred in his ear and then he felt her tongue on his skin, licking behind his ear and he shivered from the action. His control all but slipped away and he was only aware of the female in his arms as he stormed into the inn, past the startled kitsune who’s eyes widened drastically when realizing  _ where  _ Rin was nuzzling him, for her hands might as well have been down his hakama and wrapped around his cock, and then he flew into their room, slamming the door shut behind him.

He had wanted to rip off their clothes and take her where she stood, but then the scent of alcohol hit him and he pulled some control back to himself. Somehow he managed to untangle her from around him and push her away. He stepped away from her inviting heat and spun around. He took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down and find his control back. It wasn’t time. 

He had almost done it when he heard the sound of something soft hitting the floor. He frowned at that and spun around to see what she was doing this time around. He should have kept his back turned to her for there Rin stood in nothing but her thin yukata and fundoshi. Sesshōmaru actually choked on his breath when he noticed what was bared before him. 

This was a Goddess who had appeared before him, dropped from the Heavens and landing all but in his lap. The tiny silver flowers shone in her hair like stars, its tresses turning even the night itself to shame. The moon shone behind her, its light almost being absorbed by her dark hair which gave nothing back. She was beautiful and delicious and captivating and  _ his _ . 

_ His _ .

The moonlight danced gracefully over her creamy skin, highlighting her curves and showing him the blue stripes she also had on her ankles and hips. Marking her as a powerful Daiyōkai. Her hip stripes teased him from being partly covered, almost mocking him, and he wanted nothing more than to rip the rest of her clothing off so he could finally gaze upon all of her before finally making her his in every sense of the way. And then she turned around and his gaze fell on her open yukata, where he could see the creamy skin of her boobs. Only the top part showed but it was enough to both captivate and freeze him all at once. 

Sesshōmaru wanted to tear her bindings off with his fangs and bite and suck and lick their hidden treasure. He wanted to spread her open before him and place his head between her thighs and  _ devour _ her, he wanted to scent her and lap up her secret juices. He wanted to taste every inch of her skin with his mouth and fangs and tongue. He wanted to pleasure her, to make her ache for him as he ached for her before he would finally mount her and let go of all of his frustrations and tension by pounding roughly into her. He wanted her to scream and howl his name to the heavens, to beg him for more which he would all too happily give. 

Rin’s voice broke him out of his imaginations and his eyes widened at the invitation she extended towards him. He did not catch the first part, but he heard the rest loud and clear, their words echoing through his mind until it was the only thing he heard. “You’re free to join me in the hot springs if you want.” 

His eyes widened and he gulped. He opened his mouth to say something, he did not know what, but no words came out. He could only gape at her before he managed to shut his mouth so he wouldn’t start drooling where he stood from the suggestion alone. His mind had all but stopped working and only her yelp made him snap out of it again. He watched how Rin fell over the low table in the room before falling in front of him. All but presenting herself to him for mounting. From this angle he could even see part of her ass cheeks. 

All of his muscles tensed up when Rin shook her head, baring her neck to him. ‘Dominate me. Show me,’ she seemed to tell him. 

It took all of his power not to take her up on her offer when he scented the alcohol again. He took a deep breath, clamping down as much of his control as he could, before he picked her up in his hold. He desperately tried to ignore the feel of the bare skin of her legs and instead focused on reaching the hot springs. He would toss her in, walk out and lock the door, and then find some place to cool down while the alcohol left Rin’s system. 

But there was one thing Sesshōmaru had not counted on when he had tossed Rin in the hot springs. He had not counted on how she would look when rising above the water’s surface again. And how she was always the only one who got close to tearing away all of his ice and well-practiced control. It was nothing before her. He had planned to leave when he caught a glimpse of her. The steam rose around her and her thin yukata clung to her skin. Her hair and Mokomoko were wet, water dripped down her delicate nose. He could clearly see her chest through the material of her yukata, and even make out her nipples. Silver flowers floated around her on the water’s surface with her Mokomoko gracefully trailing around her form. His control all but slipped away from him from the sight she made and her earlier suggestions, and before he knew it he had removed all of his clothing except for his hakama and he stepped into the hot springs with her. He could feel her eyes on him, on his face and on his bare chest, and he met her wide-eyed look with his own smoldering one. His instincts rose to the forefront, dead set on showing this beautiful female what he could do. What it was like to be with a true Alpha. She was the one who all but begged him to take her, and he would take her up on her invitation. 

He would finally make her his. 

“Are you feeling better now?” He asked her as the hot water engulfed his stomach, seeing her gulp when he rolled his shoulders and neck, flexing and preparing his muscles to pounce and claim and take. The little control he still had completely left him when Rin turned around and tried to run from him. Sesshōmaru saw red and growled at the prospect of a chase, soundlessly moving through the water to sneak up on her. 

Rin moved behind the rock formation within the spring and Sesshōmaru stalked around the rocks until he appeared on the other side just as Rin went and peeked around the rocks. He knew she was surprised that he wasn’t there anymore. He took in her behind as she stood before him, her long hair clinging to her and back bend. It would be so easy to just climb on top of her where she stood. Clearly feeling his gaze on her, he watched Rin spin around to face him, eyes wide and wild. He stepped closer to his prey and Rin tensed up, trying to sidestep him. But Sesshōmaru was done with the chase and blocked her path before he pounced on her. 

Clawed hands took a hold of her shoulders and he effortlessly spun her around to make it easier to mount her later. He lowered his head and took in her delicious scent like he had never smelt it before - wildflowers, rain and moonlight - as he wound his arms around her middle to hold her closer against him. With his nose he tried to scent the place he would bite her and hold her down under him, tracing his fangs in victory over the spot once he found it. Rin shivered against him. 

He gave his spot a gentle lick, as if to soothe her nerves and prepare her, before he struck and sunk in his fangs. Rin yelped in shock when his sharp fangs pierced her skin and took a hold of her. Her blood flowed into his mouth and he growled, pushing her closer against him so he could cage her in. His erection pressed against her ass but Rin did not seem to notice that. His hands moved to her hips, digging into her skin, and he pushed, trying to get her properly under him with his weight, the fangs in her neck and his hands on her hips. He tried to push her closer towards the rock she had tried to hide behind, so he could toss her on it before climbing on top of her and taking her, but Rin started to struggle against his hold, trying to free herself.

He snarled in warning and dug his fangs in deeper to reprimand his female. He tightened his grip on her hips and pressed his chest against her back and tried to force her to bend down. His claws dug into her fundoshi with all the intention of ripping it off so he could prepare her for him, but Rin suddenly spun around, all but tearing her neck out of the hold his fangs had on her with a ripping sound. Red eyes blazed up at him and fangs gleamed in his face as he heard a vicious snarl through the daze in his mind. He was about to growl back and pounce on her again when Rin shot forward and nipped him sharply at his ear. Her fangs bit down in the delicate tip before she released him again. 

‘Stop’, she had told him. 

All at once, his instincts settled down and the red disappeared from his gaze at what she clearly told him. He let go and jumped back, looking at the furiously growling female before him. Her Mokomoko was bristling to live, flaring indignantly behind her. Some panic entered her scent and his own eyes widened at that. 

He took a step closer, about to salvage the situation between them, but Rin bristled up further and growled deeper in warning. Clearly telling him not to get closer. 

But Sesshōmaru was not about to end it like this. He wasn’t about to risk losing her from his own mistake. He bared his fangs in a challenge of his own before using his great speed to appear before her. Her red eyes widened as she stumbled back, but before she could strike at him again, he quickly bent over and gave her a quick lick under her chin.

‘I am sorry,’ he told her. ‘Forgive me,’ he said. 

Rin immediately stopped growling, her instincts understanding his message loud and clear, and when he looked at her again her eyes were back to their usual dark golden color. Rin clamped her mouth shut and gave him a wide-eyed look. “Why did I growl?” She asked. 

He studied her, almost visibly wincing at the blood which pooled out of the wound in her neck. His fangs had gone in pretty deep. He had hurt her, and she clearly hadn’t been ready for the mating yet. He had rushed ahead again. “Your instincts,” he simply said, voice gentle, not sure he would be able to explain much more before his voice would break. 

Almost unsure, he took a step closer to her and placed his hand oh-so gently on the top of her head. Rin’s eyes widened when he pressed their foreheads together. “You have my apologies,” he whispered, apologizing for the first time in many long years. Perhaps for the first time at all, he honestly couldn’t remember if he had  _ ever  _ apologized before. His voice was low and soft at the unfamiliar words leaving him, but he would push past his own discomforts. She was more important and he  _ had  _ to do this, or he feared he might risk losing her forever which was the last thing he wanted. “I did not mean to lose control and it won’t happen again,” he vowed to her, silently promising it on his own honor and name. 

Whatever happened, he wouldn’t break  _ that  _ vow. It did not matter how uncomfortable he might get or how long he had to wait, he would  _ not  _ mate her until she was actually ready and not under the influence of yōkai sake. Even if he had to wait for a hundred years he would push through it, for she was more than worth the wait and suffering on his part. He did not even care that he might have to do the longest courting dance any Inu had ever done. 

He was aware of Rin gaping at him, but Sesshōmaru had already turned around and left her behind in the hot springs, taking his clothing with him so he could dress in the main room and give her a sense of privacy. He used his yōki to dry himself within a second and then he dressed. His erection had calmed down as well when Rin had nipped him in the ear, which only made dressing easier on his part.

Sesshōmaru made sure to put on his entire armor before he placed his swords against a wall in the room and walked up to the balcony. He took a moment to take a deep breath and enjoy the cold air against his skin before he jumped up on the inn’s roof and sat down, knee propped up and arm draped over it, gaze tilted up towards the stars and moon above as he wondered what to do next.

He definitely had to do something to make it up to her. Some grand gesture perhaps. He had almost mated her against her will after all, and that wouldn’t do. He was the Western Lord, he should be able to control himself better. He knew it would only be harder now for as long as she bore that mark in her neck until it healed, for it made her smell like him and it urged his instincts to mate her properly to forge a bond between them. But Sesshōmaru would just have to find a way. He  _ would  _ control himself as he always did in the end, as he promised her he would. He absently reached up to wipe the blood off his ear and chin. His tongue traced his fangs in his mouth, he still tasted her blood. 

His claws flexed at his side as he wondered if he should try and groom Rin. Both to initiate more touch between them and get her more used to his touch, but also to apologize to her. He had once tried to groom her before, last year when she was still human, but she had given him such a startled and surprised look when his claws moved closer to her hair that he couldn’t do it and instead acted like there was a leaf in her hair he had meant to pluck off. 

The festival was still going on in the distance. He could see the blazing light and hear the music thumping through his blood. He knew it would go on for the rest of the night, even into the morning before it would move on to the last day of the festival. 

Sesshōmaru couldn’t help but wonder how he would face her again. Would she still look at him? Would she still smile her brilliant smile when she saw him? His heart actually hurt in his chest at the possibility that she wouldn’t, and he gripped his haori in a clawed hand, clenching his fist in a show of emotion for he knew no one was watching him. No one but the moon and stars above watched the proud Western Lord as his entire mask fell away, and so he allowed his head to drop and he closed his eyes as if in pain. 

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone will ask. No, Sesshy won't cry during his time on the inn's roof ^^ Poor Sesshy tho
> 
> So yeah, those were the events as told from his POV. Many asked me about what happened to the male Inu as well and about him biting her, and here's the answer. Do be sure to tell me what you thought of it! I LOVE reading comments! :D


End file.
